The Challenge
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A Michaelis family story (No rude comments or demeaning will be tolerated. This is a Sebastian x Ciel story don't read it if you don't like it.) Sebastian and Ciel decide to set forth a challenge, who will win with such high stakes?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Michaelis slept peacefully in his mate's arms, while the young prince was lost in a sea of dreams, Sebastian was lost in the moment. He loved Ciel and their six young children. It wasn't often that he was able to have these moments with his mate, when the opportunity arose, Sebastian seized it. He knew it wasn't going to last long.

Ciel smiled in his sleep,filling Sebastian's heart with joy.

"Such a beautiful smile you have, I wish to see it more often and not simply while you sleep. Though I do see a change for the better, you've been much more playful lately with myself as well as our little ones. I would be lying to say that I don't enjoy it immensely." Sebastian whispered.

"I am so proud of you, you've come so far Ciel and my hope for you is that you continue to move in the current direction. I would also hope that you know just how much I love you, you and I have gone through our share of difficult times together, some that if we are being honest have scared me greatly. To be in this moment now... It's exactly where I want to be, with you in my arms, holding you close and feeling you cuddle into me,this is love and it's wonderful."

"Bloody charmer." Ciel said opening his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning my treasure, how are you?"

"Fine. What time is it?" Ciel tried to sit up but was stopped by Sebastian whose arms were wrapped around him

"There's no need to rush my love. The children are with Cynna and Lady Elizabeth. I promise you they have eaten and were looked after before they left."

"Where did they go?"

"Shopping. Please relax and let's enjoy the moment shall we?"

"It really is comfortable and since they're out, I suppose it would be alright for a while.

"I'm glad you agree."

"How long do we have until they get home?" Ciel asked.

"Just over three hours, perhaps more. Why do you ask?"

"It's just strange not having them around, the Las time you held me like this and we were left on our own was a long time ago. It kind of feels like we're just wasting time here, it's nice."

"Yes, to lie here and just forget the world for a short time is very relaxing." Both demons released a contented sigh before closing their eyes. Sebastian ran his long slender fingers through Ciel's dark hair.

"We should find a way to do things like this more often."Ciel suggested.

"We can always have Cynna watch the children. I personally would very much like to spend more time with just you and I. Time when we are not being parents,just Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis as we were before we added Evian to our family."

"I don't know if I can do that, I'll always worry about my children and -" Sebastian silenced him with a kiss. When they pulled away, Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel's.

"Trust me, one day won't hurt them."

"I know that but-" Sebastian quieted him once more.

"Don't think, relax. We won't have any time at all if -" Pluto barked loudly outside in the yard followed by the sound of children's laughter.

"That wasn't three hours." Ciel complained.

"No it wasn't, they're home quite early. I'll talk to Cynna shortly about this." They heard the front door open and several footsteps running up the stairs.

"Mama, Mama,where have you gone, we came home, Cynna said the train is not on time and we have to wait. Do you miss us?" Evian shouted through the hall. Sebastian released Ciel and they both stood up.

"It was nice while it lasted." Ciel said making his way over to the door and placing a hand on the door handle.

"There's always nap time." Sebastian added.

"No there isn't, I'm having tea with Lizzy at nap time."

"That's right, you did mention that to me." Ciel smirked.

"You're slipping Sebastian, you used to remember everything I was going to do. Must be old age catching up to you." He chuckled.

"You little monster, how dare you call me old..my own mate insulting me. Well you realize of course I can't allow you to get away with that." Sebastian said.

"You don't scare me." Ciel shot back.

"Bad dog, no chocolate for you." Sebastian said sharply, a smirk forming on his face.

"Damn demon. You couldn't take my chocolate of you wanted. That's like -"

"You not letting me be near the cats, yes. It's my opinion that you couldn't go one full week without chocolate."

"Is that right?"

"Certainly."

"I could do that, but I don't think you could give up the cats."

"Then let's make a bet, you won't have anything chocolate for an entire week, and I won't play,pet or otherwise interact with the kittens."

"Fine, but if you lose, you're spending a week with Grell."

"such a cruel little dog you are, very well, if you lose, we take Prince soma up on his offer to stay in his home for a week." Ciel glared at his mate for a long moment

"Alright. I accept your terms. The challenge is set, we'll see who breaks first."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel are you really sure about this, I'd hate to do it in front of you with your situation with Sebastian." Lizzy said, in her hands she held a bar of chocolate.

"It's fine Lizzy, go on. Sebastian gave the children some earlier and I wasn't even bothered by it." Ciel said nonchalantly. Lizzy hesitated before taking a small bite, she looked at him with surprise when you didn't react at all.

"I'm impressed, you haven't cracked under the pressure yet." Alois chuckled.

"I have six children, I deal very well with pressure and stress." Ciel sipped from his glass slowly.

"That's amazing, I couldn't do that, I would've given in within a few minutes." Lizzy admitted.

"They just start today though, and it's still early, still enough time for them to cave."

"Thank you Alois, for that vote of confidence." Ciel replied sarcastically.

"It's not you personally Ciel, if chocolate was easy to give up, the companies wouldn't make much money at all. It can be addicting."

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" The blonde demon lowered his head in shame.

"Yes. I have a fairly large amount hidden away at home, just don't tell Naveen."Ciel shook his head in mild amusement.

"I suppose I could keep your secret. You'll owe me though."

"Do you have to be a jerk, what about friends and family keeping these kinds of secrets because they actually care about the bond between -"

"And suddenly you're so committed to being such an upstanding person." Ciel teased, Lizzy giggled but Alois only crossed his arms and fell silent.

"Mum?" Rowan called quietly from the doorway, his bear held close to his chest.

"What's wrong Rowan?"Ciel called back.

"can I talk to you please?"

"Of course, come here." the little demon rushed over to his mother and climbed onto his lap.

"I'm worried about Dad, I know you're playing a game with him, but he is not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"when a kitty rubs on his hand, he pulls away and then he says a bad thing."

"what sort of bad thing?" Rowan whispered the answer into his ear.

"I see. Don't worry Rowan, your father's just fine. He's just having a hard time with our game." Ciel soothed.

"He will not run away?"

"Of course not, where did you hear from?"

"Sister Rachel said if Dad is unhappy he might run away."

"No one's running away. I promise."

"can I have mum hugs?"Ciel wrapped his arms around the child.

"I shouldn't be afraid?" Rowan asked.

"No. It's only a game, everything is fine, when the week is over it'll be normal again."

"can I tell you a secret mum?"

"if you want to."

"I don't want to tell dad because I don't want him to be sad. I think you'll win the game. You're not even trying to eat any yummy chocolate at all."

"Thank you Rowan, that's very nice." Ciel glanced at the clock. "It looks like it's bedtime now, I want you to get ready, we'll tuck you in shortly."

"Can I wear my nighttime 'jamas with the feet in them?"

"If that's what you want, but have someone help you get dressed."

"Yes, I'll ask dad. Dad is very good at helping dress people."Rowan climbed down and hurried to get ready.

"Rowan's so sweet." Lizzy cooed.

"Mama!" Evian shouted running to Ciel and wrapping his arms around him.

"Mama, dad says it is bed time, and I am allowed to give you hugs before you come to tuck us in. Dad said there will be a story, are you still playing with him?"

"Yes Evian."

"would you really send dad to live with red man?"

"Not to live there, but if I win our game that's what he agreed to. This game was his idea."

"Mama, please do not be upset tonight, it will be okay. I know that it will not be a happy thing for you but you can do it. You are Mama, you can do anything in the whole world!"

"Why would I be upset?" Ciel asked, it wouldn't be long until he found his answer. After saying goodnight to his children, Ciel returned to the parlor. Alois and Lizzy had continued the conversation but Ciel remained silent.

Ciel scanned the room with his eyes, searching for the one thing he couldn't have. He silently cursed his mate for making such a bet. His eyes rested upon the glass cabinet in the corner of the room. Inside, in the front, was a box of his favorite chocolates.

' it's not losing if I'm not caught.' He thought to himself.

"Stop it." Alois' voice pulled him back from the thought.

"What?"

"You're looking at that box. You don't want to spend the week with that Soma fellow do you?" Ciel sighed heavily.

"Mama?" Ciel turned in his chair. Evian, dressed in his footed pajamas and holding bitter rabbit close to his chest, entered slowly.

"You should be in bed for the night, what are you doing up?" Ciel asked.

"I knew you would be sad, I brought you Mama Bunny so you would feel better. Mama bunny always makes me happy. I want to share him with you." Evian placed the toy on his mother's lap.

"Evian-"

"It is okay Mama, if I am afraid, I will find you because you will be here to protect us from scary monsters, you are good at making scary things go away." Ciel was touched by his son's offer and hugged the boy.

Lizzy fought to hold back a squeal of delight.

"Thank you, it's bedtime now, I'll see you in the morning." Ciel kissed his head and released him.

"Night, night Cousin Lizzy,Alois and Mama, I love you."

"We love you too Evian." Ciel said.

"Oh, Mama I almost forgot, Mama bunny has a present for you. It is not chocolate, but it will help." Evian grinned and rushed back upstairs. Ciel turned his attention to the toy and noticed a small bag tied to its hand. He carefully untied the string and opened it. He smiled.

"What is it?" Alois asked.

"Those hard candies the children like, Evian's favorite is orange." He reached in and pulled out one of the candies and showed it to Lizzy and Alois.

"They're all orange, this must be all the pieces he had left." Lizzy couldn't take anymore.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!" She cried.

"I love my babies." Ciel said looking down at the treat.

"They really are something else entirely." Alois said.

"Master, are you sure you're quite alright?" Cynna asked. The two now sat in Sebastian and Ciel's bedroom.

"I'm fine, regretting my decision to play this little game, that's all."

"I see, so perhaps you should call it off." The butler suggested.

"I couldn't possibly, Ciel would never let me hear the end of it and that would mean I gave up. I am many things Cynna, but I never quit. It's just difficult when you have cats to not interact with them. Their fur is so soft and sleek. Their adorable little faces staring up at me, their paws-"

"Now, now sir, those thoughts will get you into trouble. You must put the creatures out of your mind while you can. To overcome this situation, you will need to find an outlet. Maybe instead of a cat, you can pet Master Ciel's beast."

"I'd rather not. I'm not fond of that dog, though he did protect my Ciel during his pregnancy, that is as far as my liking for Pluto goes."

I do understand Master, it's only that the dog's fur is also soft and he is-"

"Dog fur isn't anywhere close to a cat, cats are such perfect -I don't know if I can do this for a week."

"Of course you can, you are the devil's son, you can do whatever you want... You just have to want it first ."

"I want to win, but my poor Ciel -"

"Daddy, can I see you?" Rachel's voice called from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing up so late princess?" Sebastian asked softly as he pulled open the door.

"You are so very unhappy about the kitties, I brought you my tiger, it is not a really real one. You can pet it lots and lots. I love you Daddy!" Rachel smiled holding out the toy to her father.

"Won't you miss her?"

"No, kitty is sleeping with me tonight. I will be okay, Tiger can stay with you."

"my dear little Rachel, you are so very thoughtful, thank you."Sebastian took the toy and kissed his daughter's head. Rachel giggled.

"I am a good Rachel, I get Daddy kisses, Cynna, do you see, I am good!"

"I see it each day miss Rachel." Cynna answered.

"off to bed now princess, I will see you in the morning."

"Night night Daddy, I will play with you in the morning time, is it okay?"

"I think it's a splendid idea. Get some sleep so you're not too tired to play." He watched as she skipped down the long hallway to her room.

"You know Cynna, my children are so like their mother,very loving and thinking of their loved ones before themselves." Sebastian stroked the tiger's fur softly.

"Is it helping Sir?"

"No, not really but it's the thought behind it my friend, that is another thing entirely."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Ciel, you can do it, you got through yesterday." Lizzy said.

"Of all the things Sebastian could've asked me to give up..." Ciel sighed, the bet was beginning to get to him.

"I'm sorry, I know how much you love chocolate. You're doing really good though. I'm very proud of you." Lizzy smiled at Ciel encouragingly.

"You could always give those orange candies a try." Alois suggested.

"No, I can't do that to Evian. I don't feel right taking from my son, my parents never did that to me."

"Alright, but you're not them Ciel, it's not like you just took it, he gave it to you."

"I know, I just can't. Can you take something like that from Lenora?"

"Probably." Alois said not looking at him.

"Don't lie, you know you couldn't do it." Ciel accused.

"You never know." The blonde demon crossed his arms across his chest.

"I know, regardless of what you think I know."

"You don't know everything Michaelis." Alois narrowed his eyes.

"What brought that on?" Lizzy asked in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Naveen found my supply and got rid of it, he said it was too dangerous for his little monster to have so much. He said that he didn't realize how important it was to me because it was only candy... So I told him that that candy was the only thing keeping that little rat alive."

"So that's why you wanted to stay over for a while?" Alois nodded. A long silence followed.

"I can't do this." Ciel announced and stood up from his chair, Alois and Lizzy followed.

"It's not that long, and I know you'd rather not spend the week with Soma and Agni. Let's think about this is it worth the irritating experience just to have some candy that makes you feel good all of one minute?"Lizzy asked. Ciel seemed to think about it before turning to Alois.

"If you go into town and go to the sweets shop, I'll get a box for you too and you and Lenora can live in the guest house across the lawn as long as you want."

"I'm on it." Alois replied without hesitation.

"No, no, no. Just listen to me,neither of you need chocolate, I don't eat much of it, maybe one bar every month and-"

"That's because I usually share mine with you the rest of the time." Ciel added.

"Your going through a difficult time Ciel, So I'll ignore that." Lizzy said, Ciel bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Lizzy, you didn't deserve that at all. I didn't mean it." Lizzy wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"I know you didn't mean to say that, I forgive you Ciel. You're always here for me, I can't let one slip ruin our friendship."

"Thank you. I'll try really hard to stop being such a jerk."

"I know you will." She replied, releasing him. "Now then, maybe we should take your mind off of it, how about a nice cup of tea?"

"Yes, tea could help, Cynna should be just down the hall and the bell's broken, Lizzy would you mind asking him to make some?" The young girl smiled.

"Oh course. I'll also ask for a small snack, is that alright?"

"That's fine, you can have whatever you like."Ciel offered and the boys watched her disappear from the room. Ciel turned quickly to Alois.

"Listen carefully, we don't have much time. I have some money in the pocket of the green jacket hanging by the front door. Take it and you know what to get. Take it to the guest house, drop it off and come right back here."

"Right." Alois gave a small nod and after checking the hall, he ran downstairs to begin his task.

"Master, stay strong, you mustn't react." Cynna said as Eve moved closer to Sebastian,she purred softly. The demon prince moved away slightly hoping the cat would give up and find a place to sleep.

"I can't do this Cynna, I should accept my fate and -"

"Nonsense Sir,a prince does not lose because of a cat. You must remain - No Master, stop!" Cynna shouted, startling Sebastian who was reaching out to the animal. Cynna lightly slapped Sebastian's hand, scaring Eve and forcing Sebastian to pull his hand back.

"Must I resort to this, I was so sure you grew out to the need to have it done." Cynna shook his head.

"It's only the second day, what am I to do, we own cats, how can I not cuddle them and feed them and stroke their soft, silky fur?"

"You can cuddle me Dad." Evian said climbing into his father's lap.

"Evian, my wonderful boy, so quick to come in desperate times, such a little hero."Sebastian said embracing him.

"I am a hero Evian?" The boy asked.

"Yes, I'm grateful to you for your heroics."

"Dad?"

"yes Evian?"

"I do not think this is a good game. Mama does not like it and you are sad. I think that you are both doing very good. You did not play with the kitties and Mama has not had chocolate. You can both win and give each other lots of hugs. That would be a happy thing to do."

"Evian, it's not really a -"

"I know, you do not want Mama think you are a quitter, mama knows. He will love you no matter what you do. I am very smart, I know things, please listen."

"Of course I know he does, it's a matter of pride and not spending a week with a raving lunatic. I must show your mother -"

"He knows, he would not ask for you to do all the things that you are thinking of. You are not doing it because you do not want him to think you are bad are you?"

"No, I'm doing this because I asked him to give up one of his most favorite things, I can't continue to enjoy myself if he cannot do the same, it's not fair. Yes, it is only a game, however - "

"Dad,are you sad with yourself?"

"For what?"

"Mama. You are thinking about him a lot right now."

"Because he is my mate and mother of my children, I always think of him."

"But it is different now. Your heart is not happy. You were going to tease Mama with candy but then you feel sad about it. If it is only a game, Mama always tells us that even when we do not win, we are loved and he is proud. I am sure he will say it to you too if you go to him."

"Incredible, how did you get to be so wise at your age?"Sebastian asked rubbing his son's hair. Evian grinned showing his fangs.

"I do not know Dad,but I like to help."

"You're so much like your mother, solving problems for everyone, yet you sometimes remind me of your grandmother."

"I love Grandmother." Evian said snuggling close to his father.

"I know you do Evian, I also know that she loves you."

"Because she always makes cookies for us." Sebastian chuckled softly.

"Just one of many ways to show her love to her favorite grandchildren.

"we are her only ones."

"All the more reason to favorite you all." Evian giggled.

"Grandfather said that before!" He cried.

"did he, well then it must be true."

"Grandmother and Grandfather will bring Aunt Bethy to visit us today. I love Aunt Bethu very much. She is my friend, is it okay to be friends with her Dad?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because she is our family, can you be friends with them, you are not friends with uncle Mordred."

"That's not because we're related, it's because he's not very nice."

"Because he hurts Mama and takes Brother Rowan away?"

"Yes, I would say those are the biggest reasons. But that doesn't mean you can't be friends with your family. Your mother is your cousin Elizabeth's friend."

"I love her too. I am so happy she lives with us."

"I know you are."

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit." Sebastian admitted.

"Then will you please talk to Mama soon?"

"We'll see my son, perhaps a little later."

"When you have Mama and Dad time, Mama likes it when you hold him very close and talk to him. He does not care what you talk about. Mama likes spending time with you. He will not tell you it."

"I see, thank you for your help Evian, truly you are a wonderful son. I'm very proud of you for taking good care of your mother and siblings."

"And you Dad, I will take care of you too!" The demonling promised.

"You always do Evian."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is mommy going to do Angel, I still have a long way to go." Ciel said to his daughter who rested her head against his chest and lightly chewed on her finger.

"Meemee!" She cried patting Ciel as if to comfort him.

"Mommy's right here little one." Ciel stroked her hair softly. He began walking around the room with her, Angelina smiled and pointed to one of the many photos on the wall.

"Dadyee!" She shrieked excitedly. The image of Sebastian holding a newborn Angelina was in front of them. The genuine smile that appeared on Sebastian's face each time he held their children after their birth. Ciel loved it, it filled his heart with joy and as much as he hated to admit it, Ciel would do nearly anything to see the happiness in his mate's eyes.

"That's right, Daddy was holding you. He loves you just as much as I do. You're our favorite wild child. " Angelina grasped his jacket tightly.

"I wonder what you all find so comforting about holding my jacket, your brothers and sisters do this too. Angelina raised her head and placed her palm on Ciel's cheek, she stared deeply in his eyes.

"It is not this thing on you Mommy, it is you. We hear your happy sound when we are this close to you. The sounds that tell us you will always love us and will never go away. You are why we hold on. You are comfortable to us,we just want you to know that you are a good mommy to have. Do you like it, your happy sounds are even more happy when we do." The tiny voice answered, Angelina rested against him once more.

"Thank you Angelina. Mommy loves you very much. You're my good girl." He said patting her back.

"Meemee!"

"Yes, that's right, I'm here."He turned his attention back to the box in the glass cabinet, his eyes fixed on the red candy box. He glanced around the room but he was alone. Though Alois had managed to get the chocolate he had been sent for, he hadn't been able to find the time to go to the guest house. He only hoped Alois hadn't eaten all of it by now.

"You wouldn't tell Daddy would you Angel?" Ciel asked inching closer to the cabinet.

"Na, na. Meemee." She cooed softly. Ciel smiled, though at times her anger was a concern, Angelina could also be as gentle as her siblings.

Before Ciel could do anything, the child began to growl and her eyes were suddenly glowing an angry red, tears filled them.

"Meemee,Meemee!" The child shrieked as she trembled. Ciel cuddled her, holding her tightly and allowing her to sob .

"M-Mommy, I am not wanting to do it, I am sorry, please still love me and want me. I do not know what to do,make it better mommy,please make it stop." The tiny voice reached his ears again.

"My poor little girl, I know you don't do it purposely. Try to relax, Mommy has you." Ciel soothed.

"I do not know why I feel like this mommy, I do not understand why."

"I know Angel, I know it's not easy. You know Daddy and I are very proud of you for trying. I wish I knew how to make it stop, you deserve to be happy." She let out an ear piercing shriek and brought her clawed hand close to Ciel as if to grab his jacket only to dig her claws into his shoulder,tearing his jacket and making him gasp. It was only after the child noticed the crimson colored substance coming from her mother that she seemed to settle. Angelina became silence,her eyes widened in surprise. Fresh tears fell and the sobs deepened.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to make you hurt. I did not want to hurt my mommy. I am a bad baby,I love my mommy. I do not like this. Will you send me away I do not want to hurt you anymore." It wasn't a plea to stop her mother from giving her away, she was requesting to be sent away, her heart broken sobs only made Ciel hold her closer.

"Never Angelina Marie. You're my baby,I'm not sending you anywhere." He too was surprised, she had never physically harmed him. Sebastian rushed into the room.

"Ciel, what happened is everything alright, did she get hurt?"

" 's just having a moment,she'll be alright. Sebastian looked at the tiny scratch marks on Ciel's body.

"Did she do that?" He asked softly. Ciel didn't answer.

"Ciel, where did you get -"

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine. She's just scared."

"If she's physically harming you, she needs to be -"

"She needs cuddles right now, she's just a baby."Ciel replied protectively.

"She must learn. We can't allow her to think it's acceptable."

"She doesn't. She apologized, she's crying now because of it. It's only a scratch, you don't have to be harsh with her."

"She takes after my father, if we don't correct this behavior- Ciel, do you recall that I told you how different he was before my mother, he was just as frightening and terrible as you as a human were led to believe. Is that what you want for our daughter?"

"I know my children 'll never be that way." Ciel could feel himself getting angry now.

"You can't tell me you know what will happen as she grows, I love her as much as you do and I always will. She needs to know she can't harm her mother and have no consequences."

"She can't stop it, you can't punish her for something she has no way to stop doing. I'm telling you, I know my daughter, you don't go nine months and spend twelve hours in the worst pain you've ever felt in your life and not know -"Ciel stopped and walked over to the couch where he pulled his feet up and continued to comfort his child.

"Mommy's sorry Angelina. I love you and your sister very much. It's not your fault, I'm just a little cranky today." Sebastian sat on the floor in shock. He expected Ciel to be protective, it was only natural,but he hadn't prepared himself for that. There was only one thing he could do now. The older demon stood up and walked slowly over to his mate and daughter, he knelt down next to the couch and carefully pulled Ciel into a hug before kissing him.

"I'm sorry." He said gently.

"Why?"

"Because I caused you that pain. The twelve hours you spent in labor, though I didn't let you see it, were frightening for me. I did my best to focus the attention on you and I could never understand how much it hurt you, you were good at hiding it from me. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, my anger isn't because I was pregnant or from the pain I had. It's because you think it's okay to be hard on an infant that can't help it and you aren't listening to me when I tell you that I know she didn't mean it. She can't help it anymore than your father can help being the devil. One day she'll have the ability to learn how to control her anger, but while she's this small, she needs to know we love her and we're here for her. Otherwise, how can she feel like she can come to us for help later?" Ciel said calmly.

"not having chocolate seems to have caused you a great deal of irritation, I think a small pause in our game is in order. I propose for the next hour, we stop. This hour will not count against us. You can have your chocolate and I will be allowed to interact with our pets."

"I agree, one hour." Ciel said."Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm sorry I've been short with you. I do love you and our family." Sebastian pulled him closer, holding him with one arm and stroking Angelina's hair lovingly with his other.

"Just look at them." Rachel Phantomhive whispered from the hall.

"Even when they argue, they don't seem to go at it long." Her husband replied.

"It's no surprise that Ciel's been short tempered." Madam Red commented holding her daughter's hand.

"What do you mean by this?" Vincent asked.

"Chocolate has many ingredients that are actually addicting. That could be the case. "

"I had no idea." Rachel said in surprise.

"Not many realize it, but that's also part of the calming effect some people feel while eating it."

"Interesting, I never would've guessed." Vincent shook his head. They watched as Sebastian moved to the cabinet and took out the box before handing it to Ciel and continuing to comfort both Ciel and Angelina. Eve soon joined, rubbing against Sebastian's leg.

"Go on." Ciel said to his mate.

"Thank you very kind you are."

"D-Dadyee!" Angelina called as the last tear fell.

"Yes my little angel?" She reached for Eve.

"You have to be nice with her, can you do that?" Sebastian picked up the thin cat, stroking her black fur. Angelina reached out,touching her head and mimicking her father's action.

"Ni..ni...ni.." She sniffled.

"Yes Angel, very nice." The child smiled at her father's words, she held tight to Ciel with her other hand.

"I think it's best if we give them a moment, we can take the opportunity to visit the other children" Rachel suggested leading her group down the hall quietly. She knew her son would be joining them soon and she fully intended to tell him just how proud she really was.


End file.
